eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Zone Guide
Everquest 2 takes place on the world of Norrath. The regions of Norrath have been introduced gradually over the course of several expansion packs, but they all complement each other for the most part. The boundaries between expansion packs are not sharply defined, so we will present all of them integrated together in this User Guide. Overview Each major region of Norrath is a zone. When you enter a zone, the game pauses and the new section of the world is loaded from disk. Zones are connected with each other, either through checkpoints that you walk through, or through devices that you click on (such as a door or mariner bell). The word "zone" can refer to outdoor regions, dungeons and cities. Outdoor zones usually have one or more major "hubs" where players will find relative safety and certain services such as merchants, menders, bankers, and a place to respawn after death. Larger outdoor zones may have travel services within the zone, such as a domesticated griffon, that help reduce the time it takes to cross the region. Passage to other zones are frequently found near these "hubs" as well. Regions The world of Norrath can be understood in terms of six distinct regions. These regions don't exactly correspond to specific expansion packs, but each region is fairly cohesive in terms of lore and geography. Each region gives a continuous experience across many adventure levels. * Western Shattered Lands (Karan): The regions surrounding the city of Qeynos have been sundered into islands and scarred with craters. Follow the rebuilding efforts of Queen Antonia as you rediscover lost lands on the continent of Karan. These zones cover adventuring levels 1-50. * Eastern Shattered Lands (D'Lere): A tense standoff between the evil cities of Freeport and Neriak are evident in these wild lands. Choose your master and make a name for yourself as you reclaim and plunder these ancient places on the continent of D'Lere. These zones cover levels 1-55. * The Rediscovered Lands: These lands are remnants of Norrath's southern regions, cleaved into islands and recently rediscovered. Discover fame and fortune in the city of Maj'Dul. Learn the fate of ancient civilizations and thwart the void invasion. These zones cover levels 1-20 and 50-80. * Faydwer: The traditional home of the sylvan races has been overrun by forces of evil. The treetop city of Kelethin has survived and renewed contact with the outside world. Now is the time to fight back. Take on the evil races and vampires that have overrun the continent. These zones cover levels 1-70. * Kunark: The wild southern continent was lost for centuries, but has been found again. The dangers here are even greater than before. The Iksar empire and the dragons both lay claim to this land and jealously guard its riches. The liberated Sarnaks cling to their refuge city in the ocean nearby. These zones cover levels 1-20 and 65-80. * The Lands Above: These lands have been torn from the rest of Norrath, and float in a bottomless void. Travel to the Overrealm and learn the fate of dragons and their kin. Rediscover the torn continent of Odus. These zones cover levels 55-70. * Odus: These lands were warped into another dimension during the Shattering. Newly rediscovered, they face attack from the creatures of the void. Travel to these lands and discover the reason behind the Shattering and the void attacks. These zones cover levels 80-90. * Velious: Velious is a continent directly south of the Western Shattered Lands that was lost during the Shattering but has been reconnected with the rest of Norrath. Velious is home to the Othmir, and the site of the war between the Giants and the Coldain. These zones cover levels 85-90. Tiers The EQ2 community has divided much of the game's elements into Tiers for easy reference. Each tier covers a ten-level range. Tier 1 refers to levels 1-9, Tier 2 refers to levels 10-19, and so on. When new expansion packs raise the maximum level of the game, we refer to the new levels as being a new Tier. Many aspects of Everquest 2 are neatly classified into 10-level tiers: equipment, spells, crafting recipes, and so on. Zones of the world are also referred to in terms of tiers. Western Shattered Lands (Karan) Eastern Shattered Lands (D'Lere) Faydwer The Rediscovered Lands Kunark The Lands Above Odus Velious Overview of Dungeons The following table is still under construction, and may have some errors or omissions.